Definitions
by lumifan99
Summary: Moments where Lexie and Mark redefined their relationship. Takes place during season five and tiny bit in season six. Part two and beyond is all a/u.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Five moments where Lexie and Mark redefined their relationship. Takes place during season five.

**Definitions**

"So, what are we doing exactly?" Lexie Grey asked, as she was snuggled against Mark's body. Their bodies were still sticky from sweat and their legs were tangled up with each another's after they spent the last several hours having sex. After Lexie's fifth orgasm they decided they needed to take a breather, and eat, they needed to rehydrate.

"We are resting after having sex for the past three hours." Mark told her as his lips traced her jaw line. His fingers intertwined with hers, "And we are waiting for room service so we will have the energy to start again." His smirk hid his self doubt of the question she just asked.

"You know that's not what I meant." She turned herself, so she was facing him. "I mean what we are doing. We've been having sex for weeks know." She paused, biting down on her bottom lip nervously. "I guess I'm just curious on what you say we are."

"I'm not big on definitions." Mark admitted, "Whenever I try to define something is when it gets all fucked up and someone gets hurt. I don't want to stop what we are doing…I just…"

"Well fuck buddies seems kind of crude, so why don't we call ourselves friends with benefits?" Lexie asked. She surprised herself. She normally didn't just have sex with a guy, but she loved the time she spent with Mark. She loved the way she felt when Mark kissed her, the way he felt inside of her, and she just liked being with him.

"Hmm…so just because my best friend is dating your sister you think that makes us friends?" He joked. He kissed her neck; to be sure she knew he was joking.

Lexie rolled her eyes, "Fine we will just be benefits then."

Mark laughed, "Benefits it is then." He slid on top of her, kissing her on the lips. "Do you think we can squeeze one more orgasm in before room service?"

She lifted an eyebrow, smiling against his kiss. "The way you are making me feel tonight, I think we can do that." She snaked around him, so she was on top of him, "But this time I get to be on top."

* * *

><p>"Are you still getting done at four?" Lexie asked Mark quietly as she wrote down some final notes on a patient's chart; she was out of her scrubs in her street clothes, ready to leave the hospital. She looked up to see Mark nodding, "You still want me to come over tonight?"<p>

"Actually, no." Before Lexie had a chance to try not to look upset Mark quickly continued, "I saw everyone in that frat house you live in is on tonight, so no one will be home." He paused; he was not sure why he was so nervous. "I thought that maybe I could pick you up about six and we could go out to dinner, some place nice, and then go to a movie." He asked as they walked to the elevator, Mark pushed the down button.

Lexie broke out into a smile that she was sure stretched across her entire face as they stepped onto the elevator. "Dr. Sloan…Are you asking me out on a date?"

He smirked, "I guess I am."

"Okay, I would love to go on a date with you." The doors opened and she began to leave the elevator, but paused at the doors, "By the way, Mark…I never have sex on the first date."

* * *

><p>Lexie had been stroking his hair for a while now, and he felt like he was going to fall asleep. "Are you going to go out with that guy?" Mark asked before he could fall asleep and lose the nerve to ask.<p>

"What? What guy?" Lexie asked, unsure what he was talking about. For a moment she stopped stroking his hair.

"Patrick. The patient you had with Torres earlier today." Mark asked, he didn't look her in the eyes. "Callie told me about it. He kept flirting with you. And he asked you out. You told him you would think about it."

"I was just being polite Mark." Lexie told him, "I have or had no intention in actually going out with him." She paused, "Is that why you asked me to the on call room? You were jealous?" She teased.

"Have you been sleeping with anyone else, since you know, us?"

"No." Lexie quickly answered. "Have you?"

"No." Mark told her. He paused, "I don't want. And I don't want you to either."

Lexie nodded, smiling, "Okay, I won't have sex with anyone else. Just you."

Mark closed his eyes while Lexie continued to stroke his hair, "Good. Then we will just have sex with each other."

* * *

><p>"I brought us pizza, beer, and condoms." Lexie announced as she let herself in his hotel room, "Which one should we eatdrink/use first?" She asked, setting the pizza box, beer, and condom box down on the couch.

"You have got to be the best girlfriend ever." Mark hugged her from behind before reaching for the condom box, making his decision.

Lexie didn't even try to hide her smile at the mention of the word _girlfriend_.

* * *

><p>"I am so exhausted." Lexie told him as she began to take off her clothes and put on a shirt of his, that she wore for pajamas.<p>

"I don't blame you. You had a rough last couple of days. And you spent the last two nights between Meredith and your Dad. You couldn't have got more the six hours of sleep all together."

"I'm sorry about the other day." Lexie apologized as she crawled into bed.

"Sorry about what?" Mark slid into the bed next to her.

"About springing the whole I'm going to donate a piece of my liver without discussing it with you. I mean, I would have done it no matter what you would have said, if I could have." She started to ramble. "I just should not have sprung it on you like I did."

"You are amazing." Mark kissed her, "You are an amazing daughter." He kissed her again. "You are an amazing sister." Another kiss. "You are an amazing girlfriend." Another kiss.

Lexie smiled, gladly returning his kiss, "You aren't so bad yourself."

"I love you." Mark blurted out.

"You…You love me?" Lexie was so happy it sounded like her voice was smiling. "I love you to." She kissed him. "I love you to." She smiled against his lips. "I want to have sex with you so damn bad right now…But I am so fucking tired."She frowned, "I'm so sorry, I just don't think I have it in me to do it right now."

"It's alright." Mark moved Lexie's body closer to his, "There is always tomorrow." He kissed her lips softly, "Go to sleep Lexie."

"Good night Mark." Lexie closed her eyes, "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Redefined 1/1 (Sequel to Definitions.)

Title: Redefined

Rating: PG

Summary: Four more times Lexie and Mark redefined their relationship. Very short and very fluffy.

Even when Mark Sloan was in his early thirties he never saw himself being married. Even a year earlier he never saw himself as someone's husband. But everything changed when he met Lexie Grey. He never truly loved a girlfriend, until Lexie.

He remembered the first time he realized he might love her. It was after she broke his penis. He was lying in a hospital bed, humiliated, when she came into the room and crawled in be next to him. She stroked his hair until he fell asleep.

He _knew_ he loved her when she was convinced that she had broken him, even though she was the one who put him back together.

He remember the first time he thought he might want to marry her someday. It was at Arizona Robbins' surprise birthday party, when she talked about how much she loved it when her parents threw her a surprise birthday party…When she was seven.

He _knew_ he wanted to marry Lexie Grey two weeks earlier. He had been sick with the flu and she took care of him. She made him homemade chicken noodle soup and brought him all his meals in bed. Again, she would stroke his hair until he fell asleep.

Mark knew he was not a romantic guy, but he knew Lexie was a romantic at heart. That is why he had planned a more elaborate proposal then he ever thought he would.

He had the day off and Lexie was working. He spent most of the afternoon decorating their apartment with balloons and streamers. He nearly took them down twice in fear she would say no.

He waited in the living room for an hour and a half before he heard her at the door. He took a deep breath, standing the in middle of the living room, surrounded by balloons and streamers.

"Surprise!" Mark shouted, smiling nervously when Lexie entered their apartment.

"What the-" Lexie laughed, "Mark, what's going on here?"

"Surprise." He repeated as he knelt down on one knee, pulling the ring box from his pants pocket.

"Oh my God…" Lexie dropped her purse to the floor, "Mark…" Her hands covered her mouth in surprise and tears sprung to her eyes, knowing what was about to happen.

"Lexie I love you...Will marry me?"

Lexie kneeled down in front of Mark. "I will absolutely marry you." She was crying now. As she held out her left hand so Mark could slip the ring on her ring finger. "It's beautiful." Her hands cupped his face as she kissed him. "I love you so much."

* * *

><p>Mark felt his heart race when he saw Lexie in her wedding dress for the first time. She looked so beautiful. It was white and frilly; there was a purple sash tied around its waist. She looked flawless. The smile on her face as Thatcher walked her down the aisle completed the look.<p>

"You look beautiful." He whispered when she reached him.

"You look handsome." She whispered back.

Mark barley heard a word the preacher said for the rest of the ceremony. All he cared about was saying I do and spending the rest of their lives together.

He knew that the kiss he gave his wife after they were pronounced husband and wife was not very churchy.

"I love you Mr. Sloan." Lexie smiled later, in the limo ride to the reception.

"I love you Mrs. Sloan." Mark told her before kissing her.

"I love the way that sounds…" Lexie whispered, "Say it again?"

"I love you Mrs. Sloan." He kissed her neck. "Mrs. Sloan."

* * *

><p>They had been married for two years next week. Six months into their marriage she stopped taking birth control. Two days after their first wedding anniversary they actively started to try to have a baby.<p>

Now, almost a year later Lexie held a positive pregnancy test in her hand. She couldn't wait to tell Mark. She grabbed her camera, taking a picture of the pregnancy test she held in her hands, deciding this would be the perfect anniversary present.

"I have one more present for you." Lexie told Mark two days later. "Here you go." She smiled widely as he unwrapped the small box.

"Lexie…" He picked up the picture from the box. "Is this what I think it is?"

Lexie nodded, "I'm pregnant. We are going to have baby."

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Mark asked. They were both lying in a hospital bed, Lexie holding their baby daughter in her arms.<p>

"Happy." Lexie whispered. "I am so unbelievably happy right now. I'm one big ball of happy." She laughed as she felt tears fall from her eyes. "She is so perfect, isn't she?"

"Of course she is; she's ours." Mark kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"I just can't believe she has been inside me all these months." Silent tears continued to fall. "We made her Mark…Isn't that amazing. You and I did this." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Do you have any ideas what we should name her yet?" They had never been able to agree on a girl's name.

"I want to name her what I'm feeling right now…"

"I don't want to name our daughter Happy."'

Lexie laughed, "Not happy. Joy. I am feeling so much joy right now…And it's because of her." She studied the baby for a moment, "Do you think she looks like a Joy?"

Mark nodded, "Joy is perfect." He took baby Joy from Lexie, "Hi Joy. I'm your Daddy." Joy yawned, "My baby Joy…" He kissed Joy's forehead. "Since you got to pick her first name, I think I should get to pick her middle name."

"I think that's fair…So what's her name, Daddy?" She smiled as she snuggled against Mark, her thumb caressing Joy's tiny cheek.

Mark kissed the top of Lexie's head, "Mommy…Meet Joy Alexandra Sloan."

* * *

><p>If you read and liked, please review. I have decided to turn this into a series of short one shots revolving around Mark, Lexie, and their daughter Joy.<p> 


End file.
